Damour massacre
| date = January 20, 1976 | time = | timezone = cc | type = Massacre | fatalities = 150 -582 civiliansNisan, 2003 | injuries = | perps = Palestine Liberation Organization, Lebanese National Movement }} The Damour massacre took place on January 20, 1976, during the 1975–1990 Lebanese Civil War. Damour, a Maronite town on the main highway south of Beirut, was attacked by Palestine Liberation Organisation units. Part of its population died in battle or in the massacre that followed, and the remainder were forced to flee.Armies in Lebanon, 1985, Osprey Publishing Background The Ahrar and the Phalangist militias based in Damour and Dayr al Nama had been blocking the coastal road leading to southern Lebanon and the Chouf, and this turned them into a threat to the PLO and its leftist and nationalist allies in the Lebanese civil war.Yezid Sayigh (1999) Armed Struggle and the Search for State: The Palestinian National Movement, 1949–1993 Oxford University Press, p 368 The Damour massacre was a response to the Karantina massacre of January 18, 1976, in which Phalangists killed from 1,000 up to 1,500 people. Noam Chomsky, Edward W. Said (1999) Fateful Triangle: The United States, Israel, and the Palestinians South End Press, pp 184–185 It occurred as part of a series of events during the Lebanese Civil War, in which Palestinians joined the Muslim forces, in the context of the Christian-Muslim divide, and soon Beirut was divided along the Green Line, with Christian enclaves to the east and Muslims to the west. Events Twenty Phalangist militiamen were executed, and then civilians were lined up against a wall and sprayed with machine-gun fire. None of the remaining inhabitants survived.Fisk, 2001, pp. 99–100. An estimated 582 civilians died. Among the killed were family members of Elie Hobeika and his fiancée. Following the Battle of Tel al-Zaatar later the same year, the PLO resettled Palestinian refugees in Damour. After the Israeli invasion of Lebanon in 1982, the Zaatar refugees were expelled from Damour, and the original inhabitants brought back. According to Thomas L. Friedman, the Phalangist Damouri Brigade, which carried out the Sabra and Shatila massacre during the 1982 Lebanon War sought revenge not only for the assassination of Bashir Gemayel, but also for what he describes as past tribal killings of their own people by Palestinians, including those at Damour.Friedman, 1998, p. 161.Friedman, New York Times, Sep 20, 21, 26, 27, 1982. According to an eyewitness, the attack took place from the mountain behind the town. "It was an apocalypse," said Father Mansour Labaky, a Christian Maronite priest who survived the massacre. "They were coming, thousands and thousands, shouting 'Allahu Akbar! (God is great!) Let us attack them for the Arabs, let us offer a holocaust to Mohammad!", and they were slaughtering everyone in their path, men, women and children."Israel undercover: secret warfare and hidden diplomacy in the Middle East By Steve Posner, , , p. 2J. Becker: The PLO: The Rise and Fall of the Palestine Liberation Organization, Weidenfeld and Nicolson, 1984, p. 124 https://books.google.com/books?&id=H7BtAAAAMAAJ&&q=holocaust qtd in https://books.google.com/books?id=hfK9SqHSaccC&pg=PA183 https://books.google.com/books?id=6bEwc2FStIYC&pg=PA125 The PLO: The Rise and Fall of the Palestine Liberation Organization, Weidenfeld and Nicolson, 1984, p. 124 https://books.google.com/books?&id=H7BtAAAAMAAJ&&q=holocaust qtd in https://books.google.com/books?id=hfK9SqHSaccC&pg=PA183 https://books.google.com/books?id=6bEwc2FStIYC&pg=PA125 Perpetrators The bulk of the attacking forces seems to have been composed of brigades from the Palestinian Liberation ArmySome sources name the PLA's Ayn Jalout brigade armed by Egypt and the Qadisiyah brigade from Iraq. This page also mentions the Yarmouk brigade, set up by Syria. and as-Sa'iqa, as well as other militias, including Fatah. Some sources also mention the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine (PFLP), the Democratic Front for the Liberation of Palestine (DFLP), and the Muslim Lebanese al-Murabitun militia among the attackers. There are reports that PLO forces were additionally joined by militiamen from Syria, Jordan, Libya, Iran, Pakistan and Afghanistan, and possibly even Japanese Red Army terrorists who were then undergoing training by the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine in Lebanon.Nisan, 2003, p. 41. See also *List of massacres in Lebanon *Persecution of Christians *Karantina massacre *South Lebanese Army *Saad Haddad Notes References * Abraham, A. J. (1996). The Lebanon War. Praeger/Greenwood. * Fisk, Robert. (2001). Pity the Nation: Lebanon at War. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Friedman, Thomas. (1998) From Beirut To Jerusalem. 2nd Edition. London: HarperCollins. * Nisan, M. (2003). The Conscience of Lebanon: A Political Biography of Etienne Sakr (Abu-Arz). London: Routledge. . Further reading * Becker, Jillian. (1985). '' The PLO: The Rise and Fall of the Palestine Liberation Organization'' . New York: St. Martin's Press External links * Lebanese Civil War 1975 – 1976 Includes pictures of the Syrian-formed and -sponsored groups (Yarmouk and Sai'qa) attacking Damour city (January 1976). * Country profile: Lebanon *Photographs from a page sympathetic to the Lebanese Forces * Country profile: Lebanon *Arafat's Massacre of Damour Category:Conflicts in 1976 Category:Battles of the Lebanese Civil War Category:Massacres of the Lebanese Civil War Category:History of Palestine (region) Category:1976 in Lebanon Category:Mass murder in 1976 Category:Palestinian terrorism Category:Persecution of Christians by Muslims Category:January 1976 events